She never left
by irixyu-jon
Summary: [SasuSaku]Sakura was said to have died. Sasuke was even there to see her die. But when he and Naruto get a mission to guard a man.. secrets are revealed. But it's not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

It's my second fic…so go easy on me!hides head dun kill me!

S: Sakura is out to find Sasuke. Sasuke finds her beaten up but can't choose in between killing Itachi and saving her.

P.S. Oh…I'm workin' on "The healing Child" so it will be on in a couple days cuz I'm sick and I have losts of time to work on it :P

**I dun own Naruto!** -anime tears-

Enjoyyy

* * *

She has finally made up her mind she went out to look for her Sasuke. She was curently lying on the ground. Beaten up and weak from blood loss.

"Sakura-san…" said a voice with a hidden laugh in it.

"Itachi-san…" she replied camly.

"You know this is the end…"

"Yes…" she once again replied camly.

"You failed your most important mission…Your mission to save my foolish brother"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard"

Kisame stomped on her chest. Sakura coughed up blood. She gritted her teeth…she wouldn't scream.

"I will kick your asses…just let me stand up" she said coughing.

Kisame laughed but stepped back so she could get up. After a few unsuccessful atempts she finally stood up.

"I will save Sasuke-kun from the darkness….EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DIE!"

She screamed the last part as she ran towards Itachi and Kisame….

* * *

Sasuke was running back to Orochimaru's hideout when he he heared someone scream. He stoped. He turned around and ran to the sorce of the voice. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks….

Sakura was half dead. Itachi was calmly standing beside her. His cloak was a lil' bit dirty from blood. Kisame was standing on the other side of Sakura. His swored all bloodied.

Sakura grimaced as Kisame puszed his swored down beside her stomach ripping of a piece of her skin. She was to weak to even scream.

Sasuke saw this. And even thou he was used to the sight of blood it made him sick as he saw his old teammates skin be ripped of. And the silence didn't help…..in a migical way you could hear the sound of the skin being ripped of…After all Sasuke was trained by sound guys.

"Sakura…" whispered Sasuke as if he was in a trance. His only girl teammates blood seemed to take control of his mind….he could smell her blood….He started to think if it wasn't starting to mix with her cherry blossom perfume. It started to become misty in front of his eyes. He imagined how her blood would taste….would it be sweet…? He was sorely tempted to lick the fresh, warm blood that trickled down her side. His mind started to give him images of him kissing her plump, bloodied lips while slipping his hands under her dirty shirt. Suddenly he remembered the exams when he woke up to the site of Sakura sitting weakly on the ground covered in blood…her blood…the blood that he wanted to taste…

Sasuke's eyes widned as he came to realise what he was thinking. He shook his head thinking if he was stable mantaly.

The mist infront his eyes disappered and he saw that he was kneeling infront of Sakura, Itachi and Kisame. They were staring at him as if he had grown a second head. He didn't realise that while he was having thoes disturbing thoughts he had uncounsiously touched Sakura's wound and than licked his bloodied fingers. He started to cough as he tasted the bitter taste of her blood.

No, he couldn't be stable mentaly. Well at least he knew what her blood tasted like.

"S-Sasuke-k-kunnn….?" Sakura slurred because of all the bllod in her mouth.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said calmly as if he didn't care that she was dieing. But his hands were saying something else as the shook uncontrollably. He looked at Itachi and saw something he couldn't…no didn't want to believe. In Itachi's eyes he saw what?…was it a flash of uncertainty?…or was it just the light from the moon that bounced of his new headband and flashed in his eyes?…Something was wrong with him….He wanted to beat the crap out of Itachi but on the other side he wanted to help Sakura. He was having a war with himself…If he helped Sakura…a teammate it would mean he was still weak…But if he went after Itachi he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself even if he would tell himself that Sakura didn't mean anything to him…

A shadow fell over them as cloudes started to cover the moon. Soon rain started to fall. Itachi and Kisame took as a signal to run of for they didn't have anymore buisness here.

"WAIT!" Sasuke yelled after them. "FIGHT ME!" so it was the 'lust' for his brother's death that had won in the battle in Sasuke's mind.

"Foolish brother….do you really want to loose another preocious person…?" Itachi asked.

Was it concern that Sasuke heard in his brother's voice? He was so confused… Sasuke screammed in agony from all the confusion in his mind. What was he supposed to do?

He looked at Sakura. She had already lost consiousness from the blood loss. He bould see the puddles of her blood mixed with rain on the ground.

He slowly crawled to her. Suddenly he felt so much anger. He grabed her arms and started to yell at her.

"I hate you! You make me so weak! Why do you have to be so stuborn!" He heared Sakura moan. In all the rage he felt and the rain that fell from the sky he didn't notice that he had started to cry. Not untill he felt a hand, or rather Sakura's hand wipe them away.

"S-ssssassuke-kkunnnn…kun…kkUUUUHHHH….." she growned as the coughed up blood.

Once again Sasuke felt anger boil in him…this time mixed up with angst, sadness, lust for Sakura and most of all Disappointment.. . Disappiontment in himself that he couldn't help Sakura…that he had chossen killing Itachi from helping Sakura.

He will have the chance to kill Itachi over and over again….but to give life, sava Sakura..? It's a one time chance…and he just lost it.

Sakura began to breath in small gasps. Sasuke started and again he felt the horrible feeling….hopelessness…the same as he felt when Itachi killed his beloved clan…

Sasuke touched Sakura's cheek and stared at her, eyes wide….he dared not blink afraid that if he would she would disapear. Sakura stoped breathing. Sasuke could have helped her just now but as he thought…her walking person only would remind him of this moment as he had made the worst mistake he had made in his whole life. Not only had he let down Sakura…he had chosen killing Itachi, something he could have done a thousands of times, over the life over his only love….The love that gave her life to him and said he could do anything with it..And he did.

It was the end…Sakura was dead and he was sitting beside her on the ground soaking from the rain. Broken and crying. He looked at her for the last time and was about to satnd up when something grabed his waist. Terrified he looked down and saw Sakura hold him. But her eyes were dead….her skin was starting to get of her face and it was stating to turn grey. Her nails started to grow and turned yellow.

"SssSAAaaaAAAssSSssssSEEEEE-kkkkKKKuuUUUuuuNNNnnNNNN….." she moaned.

Sasuke jumped up and felt horrible pain in his waist. He ran and ran and ran. But even as he ran he couldn't move for she had sank her nails in his skin.

"Sasuke-kun…I'v been waiting here for you for 15 years…15 yearssss…15 YEARSSSSSSS" she cackled.

"no….no…no…no…NOOOO!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up with a start. Covered in cold sweat teras streaming down his face. He looked down at his waist. At thoes horrible scars…deep and dark…

She said she would always be with him? Well she never broke her promise.

* * *

Ok…I know it's lame…xD R & R

Sexy.Black.Neko


	2. Chapter 2

Well, some of you asked me to write another chapter... so I guess I will .

Aren't you happy?

NO.

Well, anyway.

I really like all the Naruto character but alas… I do NOT own Naruto!

**Summary**: Sakura always said that she will never leave Sasuke and when she died in his arms after Itachi and Kisame beat her in a tragic fight. Sasuke has been having nightmares from that time for a few years and the scares on his stomach remind him of Sakura everyday. But he doesn't know where they are from.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sasuke!" Tsunade screamed in anger.

"Tsunade-baachan… he'll be here in a second! He's never late. Something must've happened!" Naruto tried to calm the blond woman down.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a brooding Sasuke.

"Sorry.. I overslept."

Tsunade roared and Naruto had to hold her down afraid she would kill the raven-haired man.

"Sasuke-temeeeeeee!" Naruto laughed at the irony of the situation. The only time Sasuke is late and it's only because he overslept.

After Tsunade had calmed down she coughed and took out a piece of paper and a scroll.

"You have a mission. An A-rank one. You are to take a man to his country. BUT! Yes, but. You have to really watch out this time, not like last mission…"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Baa-chaaaan…." He whined and Tsunade smirked at the two 20-yeard-old men.

"Who is after him?" Sasuke asked with his deep husky voice and although his voice was a mere whisper, it was heard clearly in the whole room.

"Akatsuki and other strong and dangerous ninjas. He has a sword that will give the user tremendous power and it will cut absolutely anything." She looked at them carefully and saw Naruto's unspoken question "He isn't a ninja, that is why he cannot use it or in other worlds. The sword used by him is nothing but a piece of metal, it will only cut a little bit of flesh"

"When do we go?" The blond asked.

"Tonight.."

* * *

The two ANBU captains were jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could. It was a fullmoon and everything was quiet. It was almost eerie but them two men being such strong ninjas didn't even notice it.

"Only a few more kilometers till the village. Do NOT scare the man, Dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto hollered.

"Quiet! Dobe, do you want all the assassins to come out and make you fail this mission?"

"…" Naruto pouted childishly.

* * *

They finally reached their goal. The sun was rising and the air was fresh, the mist rising in the far mountains.

"Here I could live" Naruto breathed in the freshness.

"Aa.."

They entered an inn called "The Laughing Pot". The climbed the stairs to the second floor and knocked seven times on the door to the room number 216. 

The door cracked open and two purple eyes stared at them. Finally the door was fully opened and they were able to enter the room.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" A man with short messy black hair asked. He was as tall as Naruto and Sasuke and had bright purple eyes. He was very pale and looked like he was 20 years old.

"Yes and you are Zakumi Yuki?" Naruto asked and the lad nodded his head. "Then come, we must move this instant. It is very unsafe to stay in one place too long."

* * *

They were walking for a few hours now and none of them spoke a word to each other. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he was really ramen-hungry.

"UUUUUUhhgggg…. I want some ramen….when will we stop at the next village..?" he whined.

Sasuke grunted, he was hungry himself. They hadn't eaten for a day and a half and he was getting weak, he wouldn't admit the of course.

"Then shall we make a stop? I will make you something to eat" He took out a box from his bag and they sat under a big tree. They made a fire and Yuki started to cook some kind of soup.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked glaring at the box-pot.

"It a vegetable soup with meat. It'll give us energy for the rest of the walk. That is until we get to the next village."

After they had eaten, they continued their travel to the next inn. When they were let through the gates the walked into "December night"

"What a lame name" Naruto whispered to Yuki while Sasuke bought them a room.

"Yeah. Hey.. I want some ramen. Is it ok with you guys?" Yuki asked as they walked into their room.

"Tomorrow." Came Sasuke curt answer.

"What's his problem?" Yuki asked when he was sure that Sasuke was taking a shower.

"Well… he was always quiet. Have you ever heard about the Uchiha massacre?" Naruto asked and when he saw his new friend nod he continued "Well… that was his family"

"Oh damn… you're right! I didn't connect those two facts. I'm so foolish"

"Well…that's why he is so grumpy. But a few years ago.. he went to Orochimaru for power. He was coming from a mission when he saw our only female teammate being killed by his brother and his partner. After they ran away he tried to save her but she died in his arms. He was so shacked that he came back to our village but he left her in the forest. He couldn't think straight. Tsunade-baachan wanted to give him some punishment but our friends death was enough and he wasn't even able to train for 3 whole months. Everyday he looked as if he was shocked all over again. He never told us what was really happening"

"Wait… how did she look like…?" Yuki asked.

Naruto's heart started to beat faster. His head started to hurt as if he was about to hear something bad.

"S-She had pink hair and… green eyes" They said the last part together.

"You know Sakura..? She lived in my village a year ago." Yuki said confused.

"Sakura's dead…" Sasuke whispered. They looked up to see Sasuke standing by the door with a pale face.

"No, she's not".

* * *

sorry it's so short but I don't have time since I have to study for my exams :(

RR


End file.
